Data storage devices are known.
For example, there are metal identification (ID) bracelets, such as so-called “medical alert” bracelets worn by humans. Metal tags are likewise known on which a pet's name and the owner's name and telephone number are provided.
Further, electronic identification tags for domestic animals, such as cats and dogs are known.
Typical animal identification chips are integrated circuit (IC) devices or RFID (radio frequency identification devices) employing passive RFID technology. These known data storage devices are able to store only pet owner identifying information, and are typically in the form of a microchip implanted under the skin of the respective cat or dog. Currently in the United States there are two widespread competing electronic pet ID data standards. Those competing pet ID data standards are incompatible.
The presence of incompatible data storage devices causes problems for pet owners, as veterinarians typically have only one type of equipment configured for reading the owner identification information off such implanted ID chips. Thus, even if a lost dog is found and presented to a veterinarian, if the veterinarian does not own the right type of chip data retrieval equipment, the ID chip data cannot be read, and the identifying chip carried by the lost dog is effectively rendered worthless.
Further, such implanted data ID chips cannot be read by a person who finds a lost pet. Rather, the finder of a lost pet must transport the lost dog, for example, to a veterinarian. Once at the veterinarian's office, the veterinarian must be able to actually read the information revealing the owner's identity, as described above.
Also, the implanted chips may be improperly implanted, and may move over time to a different site on the animal's body, such as when an implanted chip migrates under the skin or becomes dislodged from its original implantation site. Thus, the finder of a pet or a veterinary technician may not be able to readily determine that the found pet has an implanted chip.
Still further, implanted animal ID chips may be rendered useless in the presence of strong electromagnetic fields, such as when the animal implanted with an ID chip is subjected to the magnetic fields generated when being administered a test using an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) device. Indeed, when an implanted chip is subjected to the magnetic fields in an MRI, the magnetic fields may be sufficiently strong so as to heat up the chip to the point at which the animal's tissue is injured by the resulting heat, thus causing injury to the animal.
Given the multiple steps required for the finder of a lost pet to find the implanted chip, take it to a veterinarian, who may or may not have the compatible pet data chip reader, and thus ultimately restore the lost pet to the rightful owner, there are a great disincentives and technological roadblocks for the finder of such a lost pet to locate the true owner.
Thus, as can be seen, there is a need for an improved data storage information device for domestic animals that does not have the drawbacks set forth above.